Crying for you
by shiroi-miko
Summary: InuKag songfic Another heated argument sends Kagome home, but what could possibly happen while she's gone? Will it make Inuyasha come back for her?


_Hey there! I thought I'd have a little fun and try writing a songfic. Tell me if you like _

_Warning: Kikyo lovers beware, lol_

Inuyasha sat stiffly in a tree, pondering what he had just done. Probably the biggest mistake he ever made, he really had gone too far that time. He had acted like a jerk, Kagome got mad at him and went home, same old same old. Although there was a difference this time… This time he seriously wondered whether she would return or not, as did the other members of the group. Since the incident they hadn't said a word to the hanyou, not even to force him to go apologize to Kagome. They simply ignored him and he, in return, acted as though he didn't care. There was just one problem… He did care.

**_How will I start  
Tomorrow without you here  
whose heart will guide me  
When all the answers disappear?_**

Kagome sat in her room, clutching her pillow, tears streaming down her cheeks. It felt as though her heart had been tossed around and haphazardly put back in place inside of her. Her most recent fight with Inuyasha had left her emotions somewhat frazzled, yet she wasn't entirely sure she was actually angry at the hanyou, she was just depressed. How dare he compare her to that soul-stealing clay-pot formerly known as _Kikyo_? It wasn't so much the dispute that concerned her, but more like the fact that in a couple of days, tops, she knew she would be going back through the well, ready to forgive him even though he didn't come out with a decent apology. The thing was that she couldn't help it; she loved him. She loved him for who he was, whether it be half-demon or not, she didn't care, so long as she could be by his side. A new wave of sorrow overtook her as she thought of how her love was one-sided. Inuyasha loved Kikyo, that she was sure of, but she still wanted to be there for him…

"Oh, Inuyasha, you're such a fool!" she whispered and wept into her pillow some more.

_**Is it too late  
Are you too far gone to stay  
This one's forever  
Should never have to go away**_

Inuyasha watched as the sun barely started to set. His human emotions had completely kicked in already and he felt the emptiness of guilt, remorse and loneliness. His senses were fading quickly, yet he still had enough to pick up that familiar, earthy scent… The one of his un-dead priestess. He leaped down from the tree while he was still able and stalked through the woods 'til he lost the trail and ended up near a clear stream. He kneeled next to it and peered into its cool depths. He took in the sight of his reflection… Human ears, black hair, violet eyes and, looking down, clawless hands. He splashed his face with the cold water and lay on his back in the grass, trying to relax, but failing miserably. Here he was, in the middle of the forest in his weakest state, thinking of… Kagome? How was it that it was a mere whiff of Kikyo that had brought him here and, for once, he wasn't running around aimlessly trying to find her? No, instead he was thinking about the one who most resembled the woman, yet was nothing like her. It felt weird not having her with him and her presence would be more than reassuring tonight, even if all he would do would be to watch her sleep as he waited for dawn to break. He remembered back when he first realised that he didn't want to be alone anymore…

_**Flashback**_

"I'm just… Happy to hear it." she said sincerely. Inuyasha turned and looked at her suspiciously.

"Happy how?" he asked, searching for the true meaning behind her words.

"It's just, you've never opened up to me like that before. I'm glad you have. I'm happy you can talk to me seriously is all."

"And that makes you happy?" was his flat reply.

"Uh-huh, so don't worry about showing me your soft side, okay?" she said, smiling.

"Huh. You make it sound like I'm some pet who needs company," he said, turning away from her.

"What's wrong with that? It's nice not to be alone." and she walked right past him, still smiling.

'That's true. I'm not alone, am I? Somehow, without my ever noticing it, it felt so natural… Having Kagome near.' he thought, a smile creeping upon his own features.

_**End flashback**_

_**What will I do  
You know I'm only half without you  
How will I make it through**_

Conversation was scarce around the dinner table seeing as Kagome was in one of her foul moods. Both Sota and Grandpa knew better than to bother her and risk feeling her wrath. Her mother offered her a bath and she gladly accepted it, thinking it might soothe her nerves.

The warm water in the tub, for some reason, didn't seem as comforting as it usually did. Maybe it was because she had other things on her mind, like a certain hanyou she could name. What a jerk! There were so many times that he got her riled up she lost count… But there were just about as many fond memories she'd shared with him, not to mention all the times he'd come to her rescue when she was in trouble. Even though he tried to hide it, the guy had a good heart and Kagome was well aware of that, but sometimes he was just impossible. Whatever she did, she'd never be able to compare to Kikyo. On that thought she dipped her head underwater one last time before getting out of the water.

_**If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me**_

"Hello, Inuyasha." a familiar voice pierced through his thoughts.

Inuyasha quickly sat up and wheeled around to face this new presence. Kikyo stood there, face emotionless and eyes dull from death. She had sought him out, no doubt, but the reason why was left to be known. He stood and faced her, all the while watching her actions carefully.

"So this is what you would have looked like if you'd have been with me all those years ago," she said, reaching out her hand and laying it on his cheek.

It was cold and gave Inuyasha no pleasure whatsoever. Usually his emotions were running wild on the moonless nights, yet he felt no longing for Kikyo. He resented her touch and when she leaned in to kiss him, he moved away, turning his back to her. He didn't understand what was going on. Didn't he love Kikyo? Then again, that wasn't exactly Kikyo. It was but a phantom of the woman she used to be... The woman he fell in love with. He turned around to face her once again, but she was gone. Since there was no use staying here where he would be easy prey for demons, he started walking back towards the village.

Inuyasha made his way through the forest, his mind rushing. When he thought about it, all Kikyo wanted was for him to become a human and stay like this forever. It would have freed her of her duties and they could have lived a life together, but who was to say it would actually have turned out that way. Then there was Kagome. All she ever wanted was for him to be... Happy. Not many people had been there for him as she had and he treated her like dirt. It was a wonder to him why she came back at all. Inuyasha realised that his heart was beating faster at the thought of Kagome and he now felt empty without her with him. Upon arriving at the clearing where the Bone-Eater's well stood, he walked right past it, but stopped as he was about to re-enter the forest. He knew now that he couldn't just go on acting normally without her by his side. She had taught him to trust in others, to believe in himself and, most of all, she had taught him what love really was. It was something unconditional, where every part of someone was accepted the way it was. He walked towards the well and leaned on the side, staring fixedly at the dry pit. He knew he ought to go after her, but he couldn't face her like this. His emotions, those feelings he worked so hard to hide from the rest of the world, would only get in the way. Come to think of it, he wasn't so sure that was such a bad thing after all. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to untangle all the doubts and uncertainties to figure out what he really wanted… Suddenly, he cried out in pain and fell to his knees as he felt the weapon pierce through his skin, an all too familiar sensation. He turned his head to see the arrow digging into his flesh and averted his gaze as a soft laugh reached his ears.

"You are much easier to strike like this, Inuyasha," Kikyo stated in an almost amused tone.

"Kikyo, what the hell?" he didn't understand. Why the sudden change of attitude?

Kikyo then regained her cool composure and watched as he struggled to do the same. This seemed to cause him more pain than it normally would, but that wasn't on her present list of concerns.

"I came to verify a theory I had and was quite disappointed of the result." she explained.

Inuyasha emitted what was closest to a growl in his present form, still not fully grasping the meaning of the attack.

"I saw it in your eyes, just now. You have changed, Inuyasha. Your desires are different from what they were fifty years ago. Back then, you seemed ready to abandon your demon blood to be with me and, up until recently, I still thought that to be true, but I now see you have escaped me," she said this all very calmly in her monotonous voice and Inuyasha slowly came to realise what was going on, she was jealous! "Your eyes are so easy to read, Inuyasha, and I see your lust for me has disappeared. In its place stands a wish for that girl, my reincarnate. She affects you in ways I never could and that is beyond my comprehension," she took a few steps and stood in front of him, placing a hand on either side of his head.

Inuyasha was in a sort of daze as he took in all she was throwing at him. Perhaps it was true; maybe he did love Kagome, maybe even more than he ever did Kikyo. This only brought his mind back to what he had done to her. The guilt was dulled, however, by the pain in his shoulder. At Kikyo's touch, he jerked slightly and that only made it worse.

"What would happen if she were no longer? What would you do?" she whispered, knowing she'd hit a nerve.

Thoughts of Kagome gone flashed through his head and they were far from cheerful. Life without Kagome? Without her smile, her soft voice, her presence… Unbearable. He gasped. He really had fallen for her, he was now able to realise that and accept it, even if it meant throwing whatever pride he had left out the window. Kikyo's low chuckling drew him from his thoughts and he looked up at her, not knowing what to expect.

"It doesn't matter anyway because you're coming with me, to the underworld," he stared at her, wide-eyed, but she continued, "Or do I need to kill that wench for you to follow?"

Something inside him snapped at the statement and he shifted out of her hold, regretting the movement almost instantly. She drew a long knife from her sleeve and it drove away the doubt. This was not Kikyo. Kaede had been right the day she had been resurrected and he knew what had to be done, but it was still difficult to accept. She looked the same, had the same voice, the same scent as the real Kikyo, yet it wasn't her. This was but a shell filled with the darkest part of her soul… No, Kagome's soul. _Kikyo_ raised her weapon and Inuyasha readied himself to carry out his plan…

_**Just light will guide you  
And your heart will chart the course  
Soon you'll be drifting  
Into the arms of your true north**_

"Can't say I didn't warn you," Yuka's voice sounded through the receiver.

"Oh, thanks a lot. I feel much better now." Kagome snapped.

"Easy, I'm sorry, it's just that he never seemed like a really nice guy and—"

"What would you know about it? You never even met him," Kagome said with a little more venom than was intended.

"Kagome, I thought you were angry at him." Yuka replied, still quite calm.

"I am!" Kagome shouted and was about to continue when she gasped.

She felt something different within her. She felt… Whole. In her surprise she had dropped the phone and it was now hanging by the cord about an inch above the ground. A distant 'Kagome, are you there? Hello?' was heard from the appliance and she hastily picked it up.

"Uh, Yuka, I've gotta go." and with that she hung up.

She hurried down the stairs, careful not to wake anyone, and ran across the grounds of the shrine. Something strange had happened and she had a feeling that she wouldn't find out what it was in this era, so she made her way towards the well house and was about to go in when the doors opened, seemingly on their own. Out of the shadows stepped a human clad in red, still half hidden by one of the doors. She looked up, only to be met with those familiar violet eyes that stared back at her and saw that, for once, he really did feel sorry for what he'd said.

_**Look in my eyes  
And you will see a million tears have gone by  
And still they're not dry**_

Both of them just stood there, not knowing how to react. Kagome was touched by his unspoken apology and walked up the few steps so that they were on even ground. Now that she was right in front of him, she could hear his difficult breathing as he leaned against the doorframe for support. What could have happened to him? Had he been attacked by a demon? As she silently asked herself these questions, she felt an arm wrap itself around her and weakly pull her to him.

_**I hold you close**_

"Inuyasha?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry. Please say you'll come back." he pleaded in response.

_**And shout the words I only whispered before**_

Kagome now felt all resentment towards him vanish and so she brought up her own arms to return the embrace. His voice was low and she could see he was exhausted, but her actions seemed to reassure him and he gave a small sigh. Suddenly, she felt all of his weight upon her as he collapsed, losing consciousness for a few moments before coming to again. When he opened his eyes, he was on the floor of the well house and his head lay comfortably in Kagome's lap. He felt a flash of pain from his wound and he gasped, making Kagome turn to look at him.

"This is gonna hurt, I'm sorry," she said and he nodded, bracing himself.

His shoulder burned as she steadily pulled out the arrow and ripped off a strip of her pyjama before moving his clothes away from the wound to wrap it. Kagome's hands worked gently and their touch could almost make him forget the pain completely. When she was done, he relaxed a bit and just enjoyed the moment before attempting to sit up. Once he had succeeded, with a little help from Kagome, he looked at her and she just stared in return. He could see a great deal of concern in her eyes, as usual, and questions were swimming about in those dark brown pools.

_**For one more chance, for one last dance**_

"Inuyasha, what happened?" she inquired and he sighed.

Sure, he had done it, it was over, but still a part of him felt bad about it.

"Well, there was Kikyo," Kagome winced inside, "And I... I had to..." it was hard for him and she noticed that.

At first, she would have thought that it had been as usual. Inuyasha'd met up with Kikyo, had an intimate conversation and maybe a little more, but then why was he actually looking at her instead of the ground as he spoke? He faltered in his explanation and Kagome was beginning to catch on. Had he fully grasped the fact that the Kikyo that lived today and the one of fifty years ago were two very different people? She understood now, it all fit, he'd done it, what should have been done from day one. She still felt a bit sorry for the priestess, though, but she was mostly concerned about Inuyasha. She knew this had been difficult for him to do, so she wrapped him in a small hug, carefully minding his wound.

"It's okay," she whispered soothingly and her voice melted him completely. He nodded and she continued, "I'll always be here for you... You know that, right?" he nodded again.

There was a long pause in which neither of them spoke and Inuyasha used his good arm to pull her closer to him.

"Kagome, what happened today..."

"You mean with—"

"Not just that. What I said to you... All those things together made me realise something, something that, deep down, I always knew to be true, but I just couldn't bring myself to admit." he rest his head on top of hers, ignoring the pain caused by movement which seemed less intense.

_**There's not a thing that I would not endure.**_

Kagome was looking at the wall, arms still tightly around his body, just listening to his words. When she felt his head on her own, she smiled and almost wished the sun would never rise so they could stay here, like this, forever.

"You've always been there for me, Kagome. Even when I would turn into a full demon, a merciless killing machine, you stayed by me. I've realised tonight that I can't go on without you... I won't." at this, Kagome's heart skipped a beat and she moved back to look him in the eye.

"Inuyasha, what are you saying?" could she dare to hope he had feelings for her as she did for him?

"I'm saying that I need you... Because I love you."

He had said it in the sweetest tone she'd ever heard him use and knew he meant every word. Her eyes filled with unshed tears as she clung to him even more. Inuyasha noticed this and decided to do something about it, so he lifted her chin so that their eyes would meet and kissed her gently just as the first rays of sunlight filtered their way into the building. He could feel his strength returning and deepened the kiss. He was almost completely back to his half-demon state and could smell the tears now running freely down the girl's face.

Kagome was so happy that she couldn't help but let the tears fall. As the moment went on she could feel his fangs lengthening, but she welcomed it. Her hanyou was back and he loved her, just like she had loved him for so long. He pulled away and she caught her first morning glimpse of his golden orbs, looking at her with such affection that she could only stare at them. With his thumbs, he wiped away the remnants of her crying and spoke to her softly.

"You know I hate to see you cry. What's the matter?"

"Nothing, everything's fine. I'm crying because I'm happy, that's all." she replied with a smile.

"Women!" he laughed and met her forehead with his.

"Careful, I might just have to 'S' you." she joked in return.

"You wouldn't risk worsening my wounds now, would you?"

"Why, of course not." she said and moved his kimono out of the way to reveal nothing but a red mark where the arrow had been.

Inuyasha put on an innocent smile and she returned it before running a finger over the ex-wound, sending a shiver throughout his entire body. Kagome then sat in his lap and let a giggle escape her, earning herself a puzzled look from Inuyasha.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about how much of a big puppy you are." she answered and giggled some more.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked, getting irritated.

She turned and brought a hand up to the top of his head where she proceeded to rub one of his ears and was satisfied when she saw his features soften.

"Point proven." she laughed as he was about to argue, but was cut off by his own yawning.

Neither of them had had any sleep all night and Kagome knew that Inuyasha needed it. His eyelids were drooping and his yawns were more and more frequent, so she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on, let's get inside." she said and the next thing he knew, they were in her room. She pulled back the covers on her bed and motioned him towards it, "Go on. Get some rest before we go back."

"Ah, come on, I ain't that tired." he whined and it reminded Kagome of a child who didn't want to take a nap.

"Hey, you're the one who suddenly collapsed before, remember?" she noted, stuffing supplies into her yellow backpack.

"Yeah, well, I was just a weak human then." he retorted and she came to stand in front of him, taking his face in her hands.

"_Yeah, well, now_ you're a completely exhausted half-demon. Why don't you just sleep for a few hours? It can't hurt."

"But I'm not—" he yawned again and gave in.

She pushed him back onto the bed and lightly kissed his forehead before closing the blinds and going off to finish packing. He just lay there for a while, still half-reluctant to fall asleep, but soon enough his eyes closed and he dozed off. Kagome smiled when she heard his even breathing and set her bag near the door, ready to go. She then made her way across the room, slipping silently under the covers, trying not to wake his peaceful slumber. She watched as his ears would twitch from time to time and she snuggled closer to him, welcoming his warmth. Just then she felt two strong arms around her and saw his lips curl into a smile as he slowly opened an eye.

"I thought you were asleep." she mocked.

"I thought you were an angel… And I was right." he said and she sighed contentedly before they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_**If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me**_

****

_So there you go. Hope it was fluffy enough enough for you. I also hope those reviews are coming_

**_ShiroiMiko_**


End file.
